dragon_clifffandomcom-20200213-history
Conjurer
Conjurers are an assassin class adventure whose element is Shadow Damage and the primary attribute is intelligence. The invitation can be gained in the Northern Territory, so this adventurer is likely the last unit needed, if the Golden Shaman invitation is already acquired. Active Skill Seeds of Sin: Deals 100% (of output capacity) shadow and 100% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to a random enemy. School Every level purchased at the School adds 35% (of output capacity) shadow and 35% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Talent Upgrades Tactic Spirit of Demon: Summon a random spirit (healer/killer/tank) to fight on your side. Increase skill level to increase spirit's stats. Spirit of Demon may be leveled up at the School. School Every level purchased at the School adds spirit's stats. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Boost all party members' output by 5%. Passive star skill Pet summoned will grant party members with benefits: Red Demon increases Damage Reflection by XX.X%, Green Demon increases Dodge Adjustment Rate by X.X%, and Blue Demon increases Hit Rate Adjustment by X%. These effects cannot be dispelled. For the percentage of these stats at different growth potentials, see the table on the right. Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from Young Warlock's first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which either add damage or utility to Young Warlock's skills. Darkness provides a small boost in the explosion damage caused by killing an enemy unit, which can be useful for a number of reasons. In addition to providing a potential damage increase, it can also allow for quicker clears by one shooting whole teams in one hit (the death of a couple units using this skill and the Insolence ring can deal massive damage to all units if one of the targets dies). Stun provides a nice bit of crowd control, however there are better adventurers and methods for applying stuns to enemies (as this talent only works when you kill an enemy, it can only provide at most six stuns per battle whereas other methods can provide stuns every turn). Returning Soul suffers from the same defect as Stun, it only provides healing if an enemy dies, limiting the number of heals to six per battle. There are many heals that are better than this, such as the Golden Shamans tactic/ tactic aura, which can provide high heals every turn or a singular massive heal at the cost of rage. Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. For Young Warlock, these talents provide either a boost to damage or some form of offensive utility. Both curse talents provide offensive utility. The first reduces the enemies Dodge Adjustment Rate, which can be useful in the late game when enemies can have ludicrous amounts of Dodge. This reduction makes it easier for the team to hit the enemy if the team is lacking in Hit Rating. The second curse reduces the enemy's Hit Adjustment Rating, which makes it easier for team members to avoid enemy attacks. This can be useful if the team is frequently taking hits, or to improve the survivability of tanks in extended battles. The final talent, Enhancement, provides an increase in the total damage of Young Warlock's active tactic. This is useful for ending battles faster, provided the sacrifice in utility (that could be gained from the other talents) is negligible. Example stat unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved. Category:Adventurers Category:Assassin